Bats (musical)
''Bats ''is a new musical. Plot 'Act I — When Bats are Maddened by the Midnight Dance' After the overture, the Bats gather on stage and explain the Bellicle tribe and their purpose ('Bellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats'). The Bats (who constantly break the fourth wall, in the musical) spot the human audience and explain how the different Bats of the tribe are named ('The Naming of Bats'). This is followed by a dance from Gumball the Gray Bat that signals the beginning of the Bellicle Ball and Stunkustrad tells us that tonight is the night when Hector will choose a cat to be reborn into a new life in the Bellside Forest. Stunkustrad appears and introduces Benny-any-bots ('The Old Gumbie Cat'), a large tabby cat. He "sits and sits and sits" all day, while at night he rules over the mice and cockroaches, teaching various activities to them. Benny-any-bots finishes, greets the other cats, but is interrupted. The music instantly changes, and The Zum Zum Mudber makes an extravagant entrance ('The Zum Zum Mudber'). The Mudber is a Don with a wild mane and leopard spots on his chest. He is very fickle and unappeasable, "for he will do as he do do and there's no doing anything about it". A shabby young black bat stumbles out and looks around. It is Sooty. All the bats back away. The bats sing of his saddened, unfortunate state ('Sooty: The Coal Bat'). Sooty leaves and the music changes to a cheerful upbeat. Crustopher Bones, a fat bat in "a coat of fastidious yellow", appears ('Crustopher Bones: The Bat About Town'). Crustopher Bones is among the elite of the bats, and visits prestigious gentleman's clubs. A loud crash startles the tribe. Could this be Starvacity? The bats fly off the stage in fright. Hushed giggling signals the entrance of Bungozier and Stumperteldork, a pair of near-identical bats. They are petty burglars, very mischievous, and they enjoy causing trouble for human families ('Bungozier and Stumperteldork'). Finally, the Bellicle patriarch, Hector, shows up ('Hector'). He is a large old Bat that “has lived many lives” and “married nine wives (And more, I am tempted to say – nine hundred and ninety-nine)”. He is the one who will choose which Bellicle cat will go to the Bellside Forest. In most productions, at this point, the bats perform a song ('The Awful Battle of the Stakes and the Collicels') for Hector. It is a story about two dog tribes clashing in the street and subsequently being scared away by the Great Rumpus Bat, a bat with flashing green eyes. After a few words from Hector on the destiny of Bellicle Cats and Collicel Dogs, a second loud crash, presumably from Starcavity, sends the alarmed bats scurrying. But Hector calls them back and the main celebration begins ('The Bellicle Ball'), in which the bats sing, dance and display their "terpsichorean powers". After the Ball, Sooty reappears, refusing to be left out of the festivities. Once again, he is shunned by the other cats, but that does not stop him from singing a short version of 'Memories'. 'Act II — Why Will the Summer Day Delay — When Will Time Flow Away?' After the Bellicle Ball, Hector sings of “what happiness is”, referring to Sooty. This message naturally goes over everyone's heads, so he sends the message again and Rumima (or Willadug, depending on the production) sings it for everyone to hear, ('The Moments of Happiness'). Stu — short for Ashinkastu — shuffles forward ('Stu: The Theatre Bat'). He is the bat that once was a famous actor but now he is old and “suffers from palsy which makes his paws shake”. He is accompanied by Bellylorum, who tells of his exploits. Stu then remembers how he once played the infamous Bowlstiger, Terror of the Thames ('Bowlstiger's Last Stand'). He tells the story about the pirate's romance with Siddlestone and how he was overtaken by the Riamese and forced to walk the plank. Back in the present, after Stu exits, Rumbleshakes is sleeping in the corner ('Rumbleshakes: The Railway Bat'), a bat who is unofficially in charge of the night train to Classcow. He is very clever and very important because if he is gone “the train can’t start”. With a third crash and an evil laugh, the "most wanted" cat, Starvacity appears. She is a “master criminal” and never is found at the scene of the crime. She is a horrifying looking bat and a “villain” of the Bellicle Tribe. Starvacity's men throw a net over Hector and capture him. As the other bats try to follow him, Remeter and Combalurinto sing what they know about Starvacity, as they have had some sort of past with him ('Starvacity: The Mystery Bat'). When they are finished, Starvacity returns disguised as Hector. When revealed by Remeter, he fights with Stunkustrad and Balozo. Though he holds his own for a time, Starvacity is overwhelmed by the two younger tomcats and, with the rest of the tribe beginning to gang up and surround him, he is forced into a retreat. Zum Zum Mudber suggests that the bats find Mr. Listofrelores ('Magical Mr. Listofrelores'). Mr. Listofrelores is black and small and can perform many feats of magic that no other cat can do. The magical bat succeeds in bringing back Hector. He is praised by all the bats. The Bellicle choice can now be made. Hector sits down and Sooty appears for the final time. Hector allows him to have a chance to address the bats. His faded appearance, sooty coating and lonely disposition have little effect on his song ('Memories'). With encouragement from Rumima and Gumball accepting him always, the appeal succeeds and he is chosen to be the one ('Journey to the Bellside Forest'). A large tire rises up with Hector and Sooty. Once at the top Sooty finishes the journey himself to the trees. Hector gives his closing speech to the human audience ('The Addressing of Bats') and the show comes to a close. Category:Musicals